1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with an automatic focusing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional automatic focusing (AF) camera, in order to photograph objects in an in-focus state, stopped-down-aperture metering is performed to determine an f-number (i.e., exposure value) for covering all the objects in accordance with field brightness while the states of the objects are checked.
Photographing under these circumstances depends on the experiences of the user and is not suitable for a beginner, and often results in over or under exposure.
In a conventional camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,261, a distance ring is manually turned to adjust lens positions respectively corresponding to the in-focus states of different objects, and a specific position between the in-focus positions is calculated. The distance ring is manually turned to set the lens position to the specific position, and the lens can be set in the in-focus state for objects at different positions.
In the camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,261, all operations are manual operations, complicated, and time-consuming. The user often misses the shutter chance.
In order to solve the above problem, the present applicant filed a U.S. patent application on Sept. 28, 1987, disclosing an automatic focusing camera in which a lens can be moved to an intermediate position of the in-focus positions of two objects located at different positions.